Castle and Beckett and the Secluded Areas of the Twelfth Precinct
by justwaitingontheworldtochange
Summary: Kate needs to get her hands on Rick Castle.
1. Chapter 1: The Janitor's Closet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first time it happens is on her second day back.

Rick is being his usual annoying self except this time, he was _looking_ at her.

Looking at her not in the way he used to. She remembers when his eyes would admire her face and her body and boy, did it ever do things to her. But now it's worse because he looks at her in the I've-seen-you-naked way. She constantly catches him looking at her shoulder or her neck as if imagining her bare skin. Kate even sees him eyeing the spot where her tattoo is.

She's sent Esposito and Ryan off to track down a lead, hopeful that they come back with not only helpful information, but also a resolution to the conflict they'be been experiencing. The tension between the boys is weighing on her too. Even more so because she realizes her role in it occurring. She acted as the catalyst.

They weren't getting anywhere with the case either. The murder board is cluttered. There are missing connections between victims and suspects and they've got nothing concrete. Their timeline is about as solid as a piece of Jell-O and they keep hitting dead end after dead end.

It's exhausting and she needs a break, so today she decides that enough is enough. She needs to get her hands on Richard Castle.

.

.

.

Rick sits in his chair, tapping away at his phone, most likely entertaining his followers on Twitter or playing that stupid game about birds that she doesn't understand or sees the point of. She stares at him for a moment before arranging the papers on her desk in a semi-organized pile.

"Castle." she says."Let's go for a walk."

He looks up from his screen.

"I'm playing Temple Run."

"Seriously, you're going to blow me off for a game on your phone?" Kate stands."You are such a child."

He looks at her blankly for a few seconds and only blinks when she snaps her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, Beckett, you lost me after 'blow me off'."

"Still a child."

"Well, where are you taking me?" he grumbles while pocketing his phone and getting up."I was just about to reach five million, Kate. Do you know how big of a deal that is?"

Kate just rolls her eyes.

"I promise," she says, eyeing him saucily and dropping her voice,"I have something better."

.

.

.

They walk side by side along the corridor of the Twelfth Precinct's Homicide Floor.

She notices the change in the distance between them. Ever since her comment about having 'something better', he is closer to her. Their shoulders brush when they walk and every second step, she feels his pinky finger touch hers.

She pushes open a janitor's closet on the second try and drags him inside.

"Ouch, Kate, my throat."

"Isn't that my line?" she breaths into his ear.

Oh, he is so _hot_ for her right now.

He groans and pulls her closer, nipping at her bottom lip. In response, she runs her arms up his chest, his neck and into his hair.

"I'm totally for all the super sneaky 'Let's take a walk' business." he says against her lips, pulling back slightly to get the words out, she follows.

A high-pitched moan escapes her when he sucks on the sensitive skin under her jaw and she hears him chuckle.

"Castle, are you laughing at me right now?"

He traces a path back to her lips and kisses her slowly, thoroughly.

"It's just a nice change is all." he says, but she can't focus because his hands are under her shirt now and when did that happen?

"What is?" she manages, fisting his hair in her hands. It must not have come out the way she intends, for he laughs at her again.

"You want me so bad right now, don't you?" he whispers into her ear and she is so far gone that she doesn't even deny it.

"Rick." she says as she tries to guide his lips back to hers.

He kisses her one last time, letting his desire and hunger for her show for a moment before pulling back from her completely.

She glares at him, exasperated.

_What is he doing_?

And then it hits her, he is turning the tables on her, making her want him, then pulling away. He is being a tease.

Kate isn't happy with this new development.

He is _so_ paying for this when they get home.

"Castle, I'm going to shoot you if you don't finish what you started." she crosses her arms and glares at him for emphasis.

"We're at work right now, Kate." he says patiently, as if _she_ was the child in the relationship."We can't do this here and besides, you started it."

Well damn, she did, didn't she?

If he didn't keep looking at her like that, though, she was sure she would have been able to hold off until after work and she was about to argue this point until she realizes how immature that would be of her. Kate wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of calling her a child.

So she settles for threatening.

"This is not the end, Richard Castle." she practically growls, poking him in the chest as he backs out of the closet.

He smiles. And she gets absolutely lost in the blue of his eyes when he does. Turning the knob with one hand and cupping the back of her head with the other, Castle leans down at the last moment to press a kiss against the tip of her nose.

"Oh, my Dear Detective, it's only the beginning."

.

.

.

A/N: I don't know, but I think this can probably become a multi-chap fic if there's enough interest? Reviews would be lovely;) Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Break Room

Kate sits on the edge of her desk seeing only the gaps in her murder board.

What is she missing?

The case seems like a simple one. They even have the murder weapon with the suspect's prints. Wife cheats on husband, husband finds out and kills wife plus the scumbag she was sleeping with, but the jury would not be satisfied, she knew, unless she has solid evidence. There were so many gaps in her timeline, she couldn't see straight.

"Beckett." she pivots toward the source of the voice and is not surprised to see Esposito sitting in his desk, mirroring her look of irritation."Uniforms canvassed the area. No one staying at the motel recalls seeing anyone enter or leave the room during the kill zone."

Kate crosses her arms over her chest.

"Maybe they were killed later than we expected."

"No signs of Maria Livingston engaging in sexual activity recently, what was she and her lover doing? Telling stories?"

"Maybe he came in earlier."

"Several witnesses say Maria was the only one who entered or left the room. They recall seeing her multiple times."

Kate lets out a sound of disbelief. Standing, she walks towards the elevator.

"Keep talking to the witnesses, I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"Isn't that Castle's job?" the man smirks and picks up his phone,"On it."

Kate ignores the first comment.

"We're missing something, Espo." she lets out a puff of air,"Something big."

"We'll find it, boss."

.

.

.

Castle likes driving with Ryan.

Ryan's car has a nice passenger seat, no annoying spring to bother him and he also lets Castle pick the radio station.

He gets to listen to whatever he wants.

Regardless of all the perks, they're on police duty and Ryan is all business. So is Castle.

Their suspect was last seen boarding a taxi in front of a Long Island bar. So Ryan and Castle go to said Long Island bar.

The bartender's name is Dylan Monroe Sparks and he makes sure they know it.

"Ever seen this guy around here?" Ryan asks, holding up Jamie Livingston's photo.

"Oh yeah." Dylan Monroe Sparks says,"Loads of times. He's a chatter, guys would crowd around whenever he opened his mouth."

"He ever bring anybody here? A buddy? Coworker?"

"Nah," DMS shakes his head,"Jamie came here to meet new people. I'm not so sure his wife knew anyway."

Castle's ears perk at the mention of a wife not knowing.

"Was he an alcoholic?" he asks.

"No, no." DMS scoffs,"Jamie is just a regular gay guy with a straight wife."

He and Ryan turn to each other, identical looks of surprise on their faces. This was big.

Ryan pulls out his phone to call the Precinct.

Castle already knows Beckett's gonna be happy with them when they get back.

.

.

.

Kate is waiting for him when he arrives with Ryan.

"I've checked the story out."

"And?"

"Jamie Livingston confirms that he is homosexual. He also confirms hiding it because his father is a prominent part of their church community."

"I knew it." Castle crows, fist bumping Ryan."His lover was cheating on him with his wife. Livingston's our killer."

"No, Castle," Kate pinches the bridge of her nose,"He isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"We mean," Esposito shows up then, file folder in hand,"That Jamie now has a rock solid alibi. He was...with someone the entire night."

"Dang. Really thought I had that one." Castle grimaces and notices a second cup sitting on Beckett's desk."This for me?"

Kate nods and continues to talk with Esposito while Castle goes to get his coffee.

The first sip he takes almost makes him vomit.

"You got me black coffee?" he asks incredulously.

She pauses for a moment and regards him.

"Sorry, I didn't know how you liked it." the way Kate Beckett can fake lack of knowledge is amazing."There's cream and sugar in the break room."

.

.

.

"I've figured you out, Kate Beckett." he says, stirring his new and improved cup of coffee as she enters and closes the door behind her.

"Oh yeah, Castle?"

"Yeah." he puts his cup down on the table as she moves to sit on the counter."You lured me in here..."her hand snaps out and shuts the blinds behind her,"...to take advantage of me."

He attacks her mouth with a passion. Smiling when he feels a sigh leave her mouth. Kate's been so stressed lately and he knows exactly what she needs.

Breaking contact with her mouth for a moment, he kisses his way to her ear.

"Kate. I don't think I will ever be able to sit in this break room again if we have sex in here."

He feels her throaty laugh more than he hears it.

"Wasn't planning on it, Rick." she takes his chin and pulls his bottom lip into her mouth."Since I'm on duty, and I'm not allowed to take your offer for a glass of ridiculously expensive wine, I though we'd find..."

She trails off when he hikes her leg up around his waist and he is pleased to hear her sharp intake of breath. He slips his palms under the hem of her shirt and lets his fingers trail over her ribs. He can't hold back a grin when she sinks her teeth into his collarbone instead of letting out what, he knows, would have been a high-pitched moan.

"You like that Beckett?"

"You know I like it," she volleys back and this time it's him hissing as she snakes her hand inside of his pants and licks the shell of his ear.

Oh god, he really had no idea.

His wandering hands hit the rim of her bra and, deciding to punish her a little, he slides one of his thumbs under the material in order to stroke the underside of her breast. But the move backfires because the breathy little moan she lets out sends his blood south.

"What were you saying about the wine?" Castle tries for nonchalant, but he knows he doesn't have a chance of pulling it off. Not when there is Kate Beckett draping herself all over him with her hand in his pants in the middle of the precinct break room where they can get caught any second.

"I was saying," oh, her voice being that throaty should be illegal,"That since the wine is off the table, we can find other ways to...decompress."

They do find other ways.

They find several really nice ways.

.

.

.

Ryan finally spots Beckett sitting in front of the murder board.

"There you are, been looking all over for you. Where'd you go?"

She turns to him, her lip gloss is smudged in two places and her eyes seem slightly unfocused.

"What?"

"Never mind," he looks back down to the folder in his hand trying not to think of the blow up that will definitely result when Castle realizes there's another guy in Beckett's life."Caught a break in the Livingston case."

"Good." is all she says before turning to stare at the board. When he doesn't move, she takes the hint.

"Oh." she plucks the file smoothly from his hand."Thanks, Ryan."

He really hopes Castle doesn't see this Beckett.

"Um, Beckett." he says,"Where's Castle?"

"I don't know. He was saying something about going home to get a glass of wine." There is a twinkle in her eye as she says it.

Okay, wait.

Kate Beckett knows something he, Kevin Ryan, does not.

And she is going to be smug about it.

He turns towards his desk.

"Espo. Let's go."

The other detective looks at him questioningly.

"We're gonna get donuts." he spins on his heel and looks back at Beckett,"That alright, boss?"

"Mhhhmm."

As they walk to the elevator, he turns to his partner.

"Is Mom being weird lately or is it just me?"

.

.

.

Next update should be late next week as I'm in the Philippines for the a few days, but I do take reviews as bribes;)


	3. Chapter 3: The Stairwell

A/N: Wrote this on the plane. It didn't turn out like I expected it to, I think Kate just needed a hug.

.

.

.

They are good for a few weeks.

Castle is sure it's because she's come home with him more often than not these days.

He strolls onto the crime scene on a Wednesday just in time to see Esposito empty his stomach in an alley. Castle catches Beckett's eye, the hard ridge of her disgust is visible in her jaw. Beside her, Ryan looks like he too is about to vomit.

"What've we got?" he asks, because these are jaded cops who are used to seeing the gore and the blood. No case they've workes so far has triggered this reaction from them.

He hands Kate her coffee as he speaks. She gives him a grateful look before drowning more than half of it in one gulp.

"Concerned tourists called it in early this morning. They heard screams coming out of this warehouse and were worried about domestic violence." Ryan says the words in a monotone."Uniforms were first on the scene, they chased the suspect fourteen blocks on foot before losing him in a crowd. Espo and I entered the warehouse..."

Castle is surprised to see the man trail off, a faraway look in his eye.

"Thanks, Ryan." Kate says, giving Kevin's shoulder a squeeze."Take Esposito and ask the tourists some questions. We're gonna need all the help we can get on this one."

Ryan nods and with one last look at Castle, he heads off to find his partner.

"Why is he looking at me like that?"

Kate looks torn.

"They told me not to call you, Rick, but I didn't listen."

"What, the boys don't think I can handle this one?" he asks defensively and regrets instantly when Beckett shoots him a look.

"They don't think you should have to."

.

.

.

He sits with Beckett in the Crown Vic as she's on the phone with Lanie.

She hasn't offered to take him inside the warehouse and he isn't about to ask.

"Okay, Lanie, thanks." Beckett opens her door, but before she can leave and before he can change his mind, Castle grabs her hand.

"You want me in there?" he asks

She shakes her head once.

"The floor is literally lined with blood. We're trying to contaminate it as least as possible." Kate allows her head to drop on his shoulder for a moment,"Just wait here while I talk to Lanie and then I'll drive you home, okay?"

Quickly, she leans over the middle console and kisses the corner of his mouth.

_No_, he wants to say, _not okay_.

But Beckett's already left and the slump in her shoulders as she walks up to the warehouse entrance makes him want to ease all her worries, even if they increase his.

.

.

.

She drops him off in front of the loft with little fanfare. He still doesn't know what's inside the warehouse so he does an Internet search for its address. Castle ends up with the building's floor plan and history of use, but no recent reports of a crime there.

For a moment, he abhors the team's insistence that he stay away, but then his brain takes him back to the image of Esposito throwing up with a hand on a wall to support himself. And Castle is grateful he doesn't have to see it, but he wants to keep Kate away from it too.

.

.

.

He stays away for an entire day. At five, he calls Kate on her cellphone.

"Beckett." she answers, the snap to her voice all but gone. He senses the weariness behind it.

"Hey, Kate."

"Oh, hi, Castle."

He sits down on his computer chair, the ergonomic structure of it doing nothing to the stiffness of his spine.

"Just wondering if you'd make it for dinner." he tries for cheerful, but ends up with mildly high-pitched. It sounds fake to his own ears.

Kate is silent for a few moments.

"I don't think so." she says quietly,"We're sorting through 911 calls, missing persons reports and surveillance tapes, it doesn't look like it's ending anytime soon."

"Ah."

She must have heard the worry in his voice for she says,

"I'm okay, Rick."

"I still worry."

She sighs and he can see her in his mind's eye, running a hand through her hair.

"You want to bring us dinner at the Precinct?"

It's a peace offering and he jumps on it.

Does he ever.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Okay. Whenever is good for you."

So he gets up and grabs his coat as soon as she hangs up.

.

.

.

He gets them white sauce pasta with garlic bread from the Italian place down the block.

The Precinct is as busy as he's ever seen it, phones are ringing left and right. There are a few faces he isn't familiar with and Castle quickly sees why.

Beckett is toe to toe with a tall man in a suit and beside him, a sharp-eyed redhead Castle doesn't like the look of. He lays the food out on the break room table, everyone's welcome to it. Ryan nods at him in thanks when he sees.

"No problem." Castle says in answer as he joins the detective in watching the interaction between Beckett and the suits.

"FBI Agent, Daniel Biggs and his partner, Clara Matheson."

"What do they want?" Castle asks as Gates moves from her office to stand by Beckett's side.

"They have jurisdiction over the case now, Beckett's fighting to be a part of it."

They watch the conversation heat up and Kate eventually walks away in their direction.

Ryan scrambles to look as if he's doing something. Castle doesn't even bother.

"What's up?" he asks, trailing behind her to her desk.

"Biggs wants me off the case."

"And?" Castle asks, ducking his head down to catch her gaze, which is suddenly trained on the floor.

"Not here." she replies. Kate looks around quickly and throws him a 'follow me' look before heading into the stairwell.

He follows.

Is not doing so even an option?

.

.

.

Once the door to the stairwell shuts behind him, she is in his arms, limp.

It's a testament to her exhaustion, Castle realizes, how much of her weight she allows him to support when she usually carries it all herself. He wraps one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She responds by pressing a kiss to his Adam's apple.

"Oh, Kate." he says into her hair as she rubs her nose against the fabric of his shirt.

"I don't want it anymore." she tells him,"This case, Biggs can have it."

"Come on, Kate, I'm sure it'll get better." he says instead of the _Yes, please, okay, come home with me_ stuck in his throat.

"There was so much blood, Castle." her voice is hollow and all he wants to do is tuck her into bed and hold her for the rest of his life,"So much and when Espo found the first body part, you don't know the look on his face-"

Instead of finishing her sentence, she surprises him by rising to meet his mouth with a kiss. He tastes the bitterness of coffee on her tongue and feels her desperation when she grabs his ears to prolong the contact. When they do break apart, Rick is completely undone by the glimmer of unshed tears reflected in her eyes.

"Kate." he chokes on the words, on his desire to take care of her,"Let me take you home, think about this again in the morning. Please."

She looks up at him and kisses his cheek.

"Okay."

.

.

.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's read, favorited or reviewed this story, it means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4: The Crown Vic

A/N:

Happy Hump Day!

.

.

.

She is on top of him before his door is fully shut.

Castle is amazed at the speed with which she cleared the middle console, and he is about to voice his thoughts when she sinks _right down on top of him_. All intent to speak vanishes when she leaves small open-mouthed kisses right under his jaw, down the column of his throat and he can't help but pull her down closer, if that's even _possible_, when she bites down on the space between his collarbones.

Hard.

"Jesus, Kate." he groans, one hand gripping a fistful of her hair, another tracing patterns on the small of her back. Castle draws her head up from his chest and guides their lips together while Beckett grinds herself against him.

Holy God, she is _so_ hot.

Suddenly, he feels the heat of her leave him and he almost protests until he realizes what she's doing.

"Ever had sex in the back of a car, Rick?" she asks, climbing over him and plopping down on the back seat, her eyes a whirlpool of arousal and something he couldn't quite place.

"Can't say I have." he tries for cool, but _Kate Beckett_ is unbuttoning her blouse right in front of him and they're supposed to be chasing down a lead, but _fuck_ it and he's sure whatever tone he manages is far from cool. Instead of letting himself dwell on it, however, he follows her lead and climbs into the back after her.

He feels more than hears her breath hitch as he settles atop her and can't help but kiss her in a way that has them both panting.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asks breathlessly, his forehead resting against hers.

Kate grips his ears and hauls his mouth against hers again. They are flush against each other and she is being so responsive that he just has to unbutton the rest of her shirt-

"You." The word was nothing more than a gasp as his cold fingers snake their way up her shirt. He traces the lace of her bra and enjoys the way she arches against him.

"Almost shot." she manages to get out before his hands drive all coherent thought from her mind.

.

.

.

He doesn't bring it up until after the case is over.

She's packing all the components of the murder board up in a box, leaving only small cramped written information on the board. She always leaves that for him to erase. She's all action, lets him handle the words. Castle likes it.

"So." he says by way of greeting, letting his hand brush against her hip while he reaches for the eraser. Beckett clears her throat almost involuntarily as he lets himself linger, looming over her from behind.

"So, Castle?"

"I had a good day today."

"That's good." she replies, moving away from him and sitting down in her chair, she looks a little bit uncomfortable walking. He thinks that may be from earlier.

Yeah, earlier when he had to reassure her of his fine health in the back of her Crown Vic. He can't help but smile at the thought and it reminds him of what he wants to say to her in the first place.

"I was wearing a vest, Kate." he says, leaning down slightly so he is eye level with her.

"I know." he sees her swallow,"But you could have been shot in the arm or...or...in the head.."

Castle ducks his head to catch her gaze.

"Hey now, I'm fine." he says softly,"You're fine. It's alright."

She meets his eyes and the intensity of her stare almost knocks the breath out of him.

"But what if next time, you're not fine? What if next time that we're reckless, you get hit?"

He doesn't think before replying.

"Then I guess we can have sex in a hospital bed."

Beckett smacks him with the folder sitting on top of the pile in the box.

"Grow up, Castle."

But she's smiling and when he's done erasing the board, she reaches up and adjusts the collar of his jacket carefully, smoothly, as if it is something she does everyday.

And he knows.

He knows they're going to be more careful next time they enter a building with a suspect in it, he knows he's going to stay in the car twenty percent more than normal when she asks because at the end of the day, he wants her fingers straightening his collar. He wants her fingers in his as they take the elevator down. He wants Kate with him forever.

So he's gonna have to stay alive for that.

.

.

.

A/N: So, it's been a while. December makes me feel all Christmas-yhappy happy and ready to churn out chapters. Hopefully it doesn't ever take this long for me to update again:)


End file.
